This invention relates to a golf putter having an offset head.
Golf is an extremely popular game in the United States and around the world. In pursuit of this sport, new developments in the golf ball and golf club art are continually coming to light. Golfing enthusiasts seize upon these developments in hopes that their golf game will improve.
It has been determined that the control afforded a golfer over a golf ball is determinate on the positioning of the shaft of a golf club in relation to the golf club head. As a result, a plurality of golf clubs have been developed which have various configurations of golf club shafts.
Some examples of golf clubs which have arrangements to enhance the control of the golfer over the golf ball are U.S. Patents to Redman No. 1,631,504; Koorland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,350; Anweiler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,981; Koorland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,184 and Pelz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,300. These patents disclose various arrangements in which a shaft is positioned in relation to a club head in such a manner to enable a golfer to better align his stroke.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to enable a golfer to have maximum control over his stroke.
Another object is to provide a golf putter wherein the shaft appears to pass in front of a golf ball when the putter is aligned with the ball allowing the golfer's hands to pull through the ball for a natural pendulum motion.
Still another object is to provide a golf putter wherein the hands of the golfer on the shaft are automatically kept ahead of the putter head even though vertically displaced from the head.
A further object is that when the golfer has positioned the putter so as to strike a golf ball, the golfer can look down to see the ball apparently bracketed between the golf putter shaft, the goosenecked section and the head.
Another object is that the shaft is attached by means of an offset portion to the end of the head furthest from the golfer's body when the putter is positioned in a striking position.
The above-mentioned and other features and objects of this invention and the manner of attaining them will become more apparent and the invention itself will be best understood by reference to the following description of an embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.